konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Konosuba Light Novel Volume 6/Synopsis
Volume 6 Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Later that night, once the party is over and the guests have turned in for the night, Chris and Kazuma put their plan into action. Both are wearing disguises, in Chris' case a simple balaclava that covers her mouth. Kazuma is wearing clothes similar to his normal ones but in darker tones, and the mask Vanir gave him. Kazuma has also left his katana behind and brought his bow instead because he does not wish to hurt anyone. It is clear that Kazuma is nervous because although he has committed numerous misdemeanours throughout his life, this is the first time he will actively commit something criminal. Fortunately, Kazuma soon finds a distraction. He and Chris cannot settle on alias' for each other and soon get into an argument as to who should be in charge, not just of their party, but the operation. Following a brief bit of banter, Chris proposes that they settle things with a simple game, and Kazuma suggests that they play rock, paper, scissors. Both are confident in their abilities, and following the match; - Kazuma calls Chris "Big Boss", whilst she refers to him as "Assistant Kun" since Kazuma lost rock, paper, scissors for the first time in his life! Although Chris has pointed out that the guards will be much more relaxed following today's accomplishments, they avoid the main gate, which is still heavily guarded. Instead, the pair walks parallel to the sidewalls, where Kazuma uses his 'Snipe' skill to land a rope with a hook along the top of the three stories high wall. Chris is impressed and as they are scaling the wall tells Kazuma that he should quit being an adventurer and form a thieving duo with her. Tempted, Kazuma says he'll consider it. Inside the castle courtyard, Kazuma takes the lead (since he knows the layout of the castle) as they set off towards the tallest tower and their objective, Iris' bedroom. Chris' lockpicking skills allow them to access any and all parts of the castle, whilst Kazuma's night-vision and 'Enemy Detect' allow them to evade enemy patrols no problem. Though he reflects that not having Aqua around makes things a lot easier Kazuma almost gets them caught by unnecessarily clinging onto Chris when a sentry walks right past them. He promises not to do so again when Chris mentions Eris will punish him if he carries on since Kazuma knows the goddess will be watching. As they climb the stairs to the second level, Chris says they should look for the second divine relic in the treasure vault just in case they can obtain both of them and put this issue to rest. Seeing the sense in this Kazuma leads her to the vault, warning her about the barrier along the way. Chris, however, came prepared and uses a tool called the Barrier Killer that she 'borrowed' from a noble to remove this obstacle. As they scour the room using Kazuma's lighter, Chris warns Kazuma that all the items in the room are booby-trapped, meaning if they touch anything in here an alarm will go off. Kazuma's resolve is soon tested when he spots something on one of the shelves ... a Japanese manga, one he used to own back in his own world. Overcome with nostalgia, Kazuma manages to avoid giving into temptation. Chris seems guilty for some reason and promises to get some books for him, only for Kazuma to spot another book right next to his first one. Considering it a priceless treasure that would get you arrested on the spot in Japan (suggesting it is a porn magazine) this time Kazuma cannot resist - he picks up the book, thus setting off the alarm and alerting the guards to their presence! With Chris berating Kazuma and promising to have a good long talk with him later on, the pair of them exit the vault and run full speed. With the castle now alert to their presence, Kazuma and Chris are forced to set several traps to hinder their pursuers progress. With their cover blown, Chris decides that they should just abort the operation and wait for another opportunity, but Kazuma tells her they can't afford to do that since he is due to be exiled first thing in the morning. If they want to save Iris it has to be now! Frowning, Chris tells him that this is folly; the pair of them can't take on so many powerful people head-on, they will be defeated easily. When she asks why he would even consider this, Kazuma hesitates. He reflects that this isn't usually like him. Kazuma's not a hero by choice and that if he goes ahead with his exile, he can return to Axel and live out the rest of his life on his own terms (free of Aqua, Megumin and Darkness forever). Yet every time he considers this option, Kazuma reflects upon the fun he had with Iris, and what she told him about liking him the way he was. Kazuma then realises that once he leaves the capital in that manner, he will never see her again. Although Chris promises to be there for him once they return for Axel, Kazuma comes to a decision. He tells Chris firmly that he isn't going to run anymore, and that instead, he is going to show her his 'true ability'. Just then, three guards arrive on the scene, where they find two thieves standing in front of them, one armed with a dagger (Chris), the other unarmed (Kazuma). The guard's unease vanishes as they do not view the duo as a serious threat. They proceed to mock the unarmed Kazuma openly, calling him weak and saying that they will capture him in order to force Chris's surrender. Never the less, the Captain decides to give the thieving duo an opportunity to surrender freely. Without saying a word Kazuma reaches towards the Captain, and the guards think he is going to surrender. As the Captain starts to issue a warning to Chris, however, Kazuma grabs him by the arm and uses 'Drain Touch', shocking everyone including Chris. Dropping the now, comatose Captain, a revitalised Kazuma lunges at the other guards, with his objective in mind, quickly taking them out. Seeing this Chris decides to go for broke and the pair set off once again to retrieve the divine relic. As they run through the castle, they hear shouts of alarm all around them. Kazuma relishes every moment as the guards express their fear and unease at his abilities considering him a strong opponent, unaware he is someone they insulted and looked-down-upon mere hours ago. He is also thrilled to hear that the high-level adventurers got very drunk at the party and are now considered as useless, and unreliable after all. Utilising simple tricks like 'Wind-Breath', 'Bind' and 'Skill-Bind', Kazuma and Chris easily defeat every opponent in their path enabling Kazuma to use 'Drain Touch' on them thus rendering their adversaries harmless. As they run they hear themselves referred to as the Silver Haired Thieving Group - a name Chris does not approve of since she will be targeted afterwards as a suspect, simply for having silver hair. Kazuma refuses to change the name as he does not want to be targetted either since this whole operation wasn't his idea. The pair then runs into an open area, where they come face to face with Mitsugari, Claire and Rain flanked by several ranks of household knights. Several nobles are standing in the background here they snigger openly, knowing that the match is already decided since no matter how strong they are the two thieves can't hope to take out so many people at once. Chris shares this sentiment, realising there isn't any way out. As Mitsugari leads the knights forward, Kazuma consoles a distraught Chris who is mistaken as a boy again. Then he comes up with an idea. Shouting for everyone to hear Kazuma tells Chris not to worry and declares that he will defeat the strongest person there (Mitsugari) in an instant. Mitsugari and the others are stunned to hear this, but as Mitsugari chastises him, Kazuma adopts a fighting stance. Thinking his opponent is going to use steal Mitsugari boasts that will not work on him, as he has taken several precautions since his previous duel with Kazuma. Knowing that 'Drain Touch' won't work against such a powerful opponent either, Kazuma reveals his move was a bluff and uses 'Freeze' instead. At first, it looks like nothing has happened but when Kazuma strides confidently towards Mitsugari, the later tries to draw his magical sword, Gram - only to find it frozen in its sheath. Smirking Kazuma grabs Mitsugari's face and uses 'Create Water' to force water into his opponent's nose and mouth. When Mitsuagri refuses to yield and tries to punch him instead, Kazuma freezes that water - rendering their strongest opponent completely helpless in an instant. Dropping the now suffocating Mitsugari, Kazuma tells a horrified Claire that if they work fast they can save him, before openly challenging the knights. Their confidence now gone, the nobles disregards Claires orders and begin to flee in genuine fear, disrupting the knight's formation. Kazuma and Chris take this opportunity to break through, binding several knights in place the later telling Kazuma she is certainly glad he is on her side. Seeing that the thieves have now defeated more than half of the palace guards, and are within sight of their objective, Claire orders Rain, (who has just finished thawing Mitsugari's throat) to unleash her full power and just kill the duo, saying that they can have Aqua resurrect them later on and question them. Rain levels her staff at the pair and begins to chant. Thanks to a warning from Chris, however, Kazuma is made aware of this gets a long-awaited revenge on the court sorcerer. He calmly draws an arrow and uses 'Snipe' to destroy Rains staff instantly dispelling her magic and rending her useless. As the thieves make their way up the stairs towards Iris's bedroom, Claire who has no idea that it is Kazuma behind that mask, a man she has insulted and disregarded as weak, wonders why somebody so powerful would resort to thievery? With that Chris and Kazuma reach the highest levels of the palace and are finally within sight of Iris' bedchamber. Chris sets up a final trap to delay their pursuers, but as they prepare to open the door, they are confronted by one final obstacle - Kazuma's former party members! Darkness leaps out of the shadows behind Chris and Kazuma ... who simply shut the door in her face. Darkness opens that door but freezes up at the sight of them. Hoping that they haven't been exposed Kazuma tells a nervous Chris to stay focused, saying that they can apologise and explain later on. Darkness who has clearly seen through their disguises is rendered speechless, however ... as Megumin steps forward. Although she is not able to use explosion, the Crimson Magic Girl states that she can easily take them on in a brawl ... only to freeze up when she sees Kazuma's outfit, considering it - cool! Realising that Megumin doesn't recognise either of them, Darkness decides to help Kazuma and Chris. Recognising she is giving him an opportunity to defeat her, Kazuma uses 'Bind' to immobilise Darkness, promising to apologise for it later on ... only for Aqua to come bursting in (still carrying her wine bottle) and use 'Sacred Spell Break'. The completely oblivious goddess boasts that the pair cannot hope to win with her around, not even realising who she is speaking too. Kazuma curses the useless Aqua angrily, noting that she is always getting in his way at the most inconvenient of times and just had to choose the worst possible moment to act competently. Hearing footsteps on the stairs behind them, Kazuma realises that their time is almost up, thanks in most part to the idiot Aqua. They must break into the bedroom, use 'Steal' and run. Chris is not sure about this because of Kazuma's luck with this skill - but both of them realise they have no choice at this point in time, and will just have to risk it. With Aqua standing over her Darkness, makes a weak lunge at the duo who dodge easily and make their way further into the room. With Aqua labelling Darkness an idiot in the background (much to the laters delight, though Kazuma only sees the irony in this insult), Chris and Kazuma finally reach their objective and open the door to Iris' bedroom. The Princess is standing on the other side of the door, holding a rapier in one hand, her magical ring accumulating magic in the other. As she starts to issue a warning, however, Iris like Darkness freezes up at the sight of them - giving Chris and Kazuma an opportunity! "Steal!" X2 With that, the two thieves each both grab something from Iris' person but there is no time to check whether they were successful. Claire has arrived with a group of knights and the other members of Kazuma's party. Seeing the jewellery in Chris' hand Aqua finally realises what their objective was but promises that they will not escape with it. Running past Iris, Chris spots a swimming pool several stories beneath the balcony. As Aqua tries to cast a final spell 'Seal', Kazuma rushes past (presumably punching Aqua along the way), and alongside Chris jumps over the terrace and down into the pool below! Epilogue The following morning news of the theft has spread like wildfire. Kazuma and Chris, who are now dubbed the Chivalrous Thieving Duo, have become legends amongst the common folk, for successfully pulling off the heist and defeating so many Knights and Adventurers (whose own reputations and honour will no doubt be tarnished by the incident). Not that the pair are given much of an opportunity to enjoy it mind you ... ... Back at the inn, they are confronted by an irate Darkness, who clamps her hands around both their heads threatening to split their skulls open. As Chris and Kazuma struggle to breathe and stay conscious Darkness becomes even more irritated, demanding an explanation. When they try to fob it off on each other and get into a small argument, Darkness puts her foot down, at which point they tell her the truth about the relic. Recognising the danger posed to Iris, Darkness scolds them both for not just telling her, promising she would have helped them. When Kazuma and Chris argue about their responses concerning Darkness' involvement she tells them both just to stop since it doesn't matter at this point. Darkness tells Chris to make herself scarce since her silver hair will make her an obvious suspect, and for Kazuma to accompany her back to the castle to pick up Aqua and Megumin. Kazuma is reluctant to do so fearing interrogation, but Darkness doesn't give him any choice and promptly drags him away. As Chris assures Kazuma that the divine relic is far beyond the reach of dangerous hands and playfully taunts him one final time, Kazuma indicates he knows that she is, in fact, Eris in disguise. Stunned Chris, in turn, tells Darkness Kazuma stole something from Iris. Kazuma is forced to hand over the book, which Chris had completely forgotten about, but when he produces the ring Darkness becomes fearful. As it turns out, the ring Kazuma pinched is one that the children of the royal family wear at all times and then hand to their betrothed. If Kazuma is so much as seen with that ring (even if he claims to just be returning it) he will be executed just to stop word from spreading about its theft. Hearing this Chris tries to return only to be chastised by Kazuma for getting him into another predicament. When Kazuma suggests that he simply bury it Darkness tells him he can't as it is a precious item. Defeated Kazuma asks her to return the book at least, only for the two girls to exchange a glance ... then use his lighter to burn it! A dejected Kazuma arrives at the castle some-time later, the pair having separated from Chris who beats a hasty retreat back to Axel. Kazuma reflects that his time with Chris was fun, and that if the situation calls for it he will take her up on her offer and form a group with her. When the pair arrives at Iris' room, Aqua and Megumin have already finished explaining to Claire, Rain and Iris about the dangers of the divine relic. The two matrons breathe a sigh of relief, but are still confused about the motives of the chivalrous duo. Spotting Kazuma, Claire proves to be as hostile as ever. With the matter cleared up, Iris suggests that the two thieves may have simply been there to save her and that they should let the matter drop. She is staring at Kazuma as she says this and Kazuma wonders if she saw through his disguise. Claire verbally dismisses this but mutters under her breath how grateful she is prompting Kazuma to feel a slight affection for her. As the women begin to compliment the masked thief, Kazuma considers revealing his identity to them, especially when Claire appears to insult him (not realising he is the man she admires). When Iris indicates she might be in love with the silver-haired thief, Kazuma decides not too, though he soon realises Iris is just teasing him. When Iris asks her 'Onii Sama' if she can make a request, Darkness tells her that Kazuma intends to defeat the Demon King. As Iris confirms this and wishes him luck, it draws a jealous outburst from Megumin, who almost starts a fight with the princess. When Kazuma promptly asks what her request is, she asks him ... to one day settle her match for their game, then laughs at the prank. Elsewhere, Alderp is furious that yet another of his schemes has fallen through. Consulting his demon consort Maxwell, he learns that recovering the divine relic is impossible and proceeds to physically assaults him. Recognising that he got careless, and can now no longer possess the prince, Alderp makes it very clear that he has no intention of letting Darkness escape from him another time. He tells Maxwell to grant his wish and bring Darkness to him! Iris goes to see Kazuma and his party off. After they've gone Claire and Rain try to tell her not to get to attached to Kazuma and apologise for letting the ring get stolen. She assures them that it wasn't their fault and will tell her father not to punish them when he returns (but says nothing about the Knights or Adventurers). Cheered up the two women say she handled her departure with Kazuma perfectly, admitting they feared she would say something else instead. Iris simply tells them not to worry since she has already made a promise to Kazuma. Claire and Rain assume she is talking about the match, but she isn't. An inner monologue, reveals that Iris knows that Kazuma is the Chivalrous Thief and that he has her ring. She hopes that he will take care of it until he defeats the Demon King. Back in Axel, Kazuma throws himself on the sofa, Darkness sitting across from him. The pair soon gets into an argument about his chances with Iris, with Darkness pointing out that they are from two completely different stations in life. Megumin then sits down next to Kazuma who chastises her starting a fight with Iris. As Kazuma and Darkness start to enjoy a cup of tea, Megumin begins writing a fan letter to the chivalrous thief prompting Kazuma and Darkness to spit out their tea. Kazuma promises never to tell her that he is the chivalrous thief she so readily admires. Meanwhile, Aqua finally decides to open her bottle of wine. When she refuses to share it with anyone, Kazuma threatens to just take it from her, making her cry feebly. When Darkness gets turned on by this Kazuma, who has overcome his original despair following his actions in the capital with Chris, offers the goddess a compromise - to go buy some of Michael's expensive wine and having a drinking contest with Aqua. He says they can consider it a celebration since they resolved the situation in the capital and all returned safely. When Megumin quickly points out that he was killed by Kobolds, Kazuma insults her age and refuses to let her drink wine. As Megumin points out that she is old enough to wed, Darkness offers to make some snacks, and Aqua decides to just share the wine. Kazuma decides not to tease her about this noting that occasions like this, where they are all happy and not arguing, are very rare. As the group settle down for a promising party, Kazuma takes out Iris' ring and ponders what would happen if Iris asked him to marry her. When Aqua asks to use that ring for a magic trick Kazuma conceals it, promising to keep it safe!Category:Konosuba Synopses